Princess Luciana
Princess Luciana (simply known as Luciana) is one of the supporting characters in the 2007 animated film, Barbie as The Island Princess. She is the daughter of Queen Ariana and unnamed deceased father. She is voiced by Candice Nicole. History Luciana was chosen as the fiancé of King Peter's son, Prince Antonio because she had to marry a princess. She is a honorary bookworm who often helped her mother Ariana to give another chance, but Ariana is being selfish and tried to used her own pain to conquer the kingdom of Peter, swears on revenge to kills King Peter's family for banished her parents into a pig ranch. Although Luciana is terrible as sees Ariana punish the victims. The relationship between them did not succeed, because Antonio saw Rosella at first glance as Luciana had little in common with him. By the lasting, when Luciana and Antonio are party dancing in the palace hall, Rosella would reminded Antonio of the vow by her, as wants to be dance with him. For the meaning of Rosella, Luciana is permitted by fervour to Antonio while talks about with her mother, Rosella have to formally to left the kingdom by after the ended of dancing to Antonio. At the wedding, Luciana may have noticed that Ariana was using poison to puts into the wedding cake, Ariana was terrified to seeing her three pet mice poisoned to die while tried to eating the cake. Though Ariana is formidable of them, topple Antonio and Rosella since before quickly escaping, Luciana later support and helps Rosella and Tika to go after in captured Ariana. Luciana should stayed in a castle then does not deal with her mother, Ariana was rides a carriage to moving on snap a mizzle. Rosella and Tika pursuing of Ariana for do in order by her rage a vexed. However, Ariana dared to overthrowing the two teenage women on purpose, laughed at them gleefully and continued to crossing the road. Fortunately, after Antonio saved the two and Rosella could not keep up with Ariana. At some point, Ariana eventually fell into a pigs pen will be soon after being defeated by Rosella, Rosella was successfully defend the kingdom of Apollonia. As Luciana wishing to praise her and replacing her mother to be a queen, which have now as she was never marry Antonio. Luciana revealed that she liked the man sitting next to her at the wedding of Rosella and Prince (except that both of them just smiled at each other). Luciana has a light brown cat named Pearl. Personality Luciana is very romantic who have talking about romance or love and is a true genius. Luciana is not very pride nor adventurous because she would rather stay in a comfortable home. Luciana is often shown to be quite smart than the street. Unlike her mother, she is very honest like Rosella. Only when her mother tried to blame her again, Luciana knew that her new friend was real and found that her own mother had poisoned foods, she decided to stand up and serve Rosella. Luciana was shocked when her mother ran away and knocked Rosella and Antonio down. Trivia *Luciana is similar with Delancy Devin and Fergis in the way both their parents used them for their own selfish gain. They went against their own parents to help the main protagonist and have their own happy endings. Navigation Category:Female Category:Barbie Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Pure Good Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:In Love Category:Honest Category:Merciful Category:Supporters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Non-Action Category:Provoker Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Monarchs Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Betrayed Category:Loyal Category:Envious Category:Strong-Willed Category:Dreaded Category:Voice of Reason Category:Charismatic Category:Neutral Good Category:Obsessed Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Poor Category:Scapegoat Category:Genius Category:Aristocrats Category:Falsely Accused Category:Teenagers Category:Wise Category:Chaste Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Heroic Liars Category:Sophisticated Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Selfless Category:Sidekicks Category:Misguided Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Amazons Category:Optimists Category:Feminists Category:Pacifists Category:Stalkers Category:Successors Category:Sympathetic Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Master Orator Category:Role Models Category:Rescuers